


Take You To The Nearest Star

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi surprises Nate while he's making breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You To The Nearest Star

There's an old saying, "If you want to know me, come and live with me." Kensi's never quite believed that though, not when she's lived a lie undercover so many times and never been caught out. Not when the last guy she lived with upped and left her in the middle of the night, something that with all his problems she never saw coming. 

So while it's not a surprise to her when on her first official morning living with Nate, she walks downstairs and into the kitchen and sees him standing at the stove making French toast. Ever since they've been together, he always makes her breakfast; it's his way of saying sorry for using up so much of her energy the night before. He told her that the first time he did it and with anyone else she would have rolled her eyes. With Nate she just smiled. 

No, the surprise comes because Nate has the radio on and is singing along, quite passably it must be said, to the song that's playing, "Vehicle" by The Ides of March. 

"I'm the friendly stranger in the black sedan, won't you hop into my car? I've got pictures, candy, I'm a lovable man and I can take you to the nearest star..."

And so on, moving to the music as he makes breakfast. 

He has no idea that Kensi is there and she leans against the doorframe, arms crossed, a smile on her face as she enjoys the free show. 

When it gets to the line "I want you, got to have you child, Great God in Heaven, you know I love you," she can't take it anymore, crosses the room and slips her arms around his waist. Startled he jumps and lets out a little yelp that he'll deny to his dying day and because he's Nate and she loves him, she'll let him. "How long have you been there?" is the first question he asks and she smiles a slow smile that should be answer all on its own. 

"Long enough."

His frown is guarded. "Long enough for what?"

Kensi raises an eyebrow, lets her hands slip lower and eyes the stack of bread on the counter. "To know we're going to need more toast."


End file.
